happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
A Vicious Cycle/Gallery
Images from the episode A Vicious Cycle. Note: All images are put in order. S4E5 Viciouscycleopenig.png|The special opening. S4E5 Title Card.png|What's so scary about a tricycle? S4E5 VC Cub.png|Cub riding a trike, what could go wrong? S4E5 Weatherchange.png|Zooming in on a bush as the weather inexplicably changes. S4E5 Bear in bush.png|Fliqpy appears. S4E5 Bear in Bush.png|Fliqpy all injured. S4E5 AVC Fliqpy.png|He must've had a tough time with his previous victim... S4E5 Teethproblem.png|He also needs braces. S4E5 Thefuzz.png|"Huh?" S4E5 The Police Car.png|Considering the range of murders committed by Flippy throughout the series, this is a rare scene to find. S4E5 Policecar.png|The buddy cops have arrived. S4E5 Lumpy the Policeman.png|"You're under arrest!" S4E5 Cub and Flipqy.png|Looks like Cub's fun is about to end... S4E5 Crocodilegrin.png|Fliqpy turns his attention to Cub. S4E5 Offthebike.png|When push comes to shove, be afraid. S4E5 Cub Fell Down.png|Cub not being killed by Fliqpy... S4E5 Mybikenow.png|Does he intend to throw that tricycle at the cops? S4E5 Fliqpy Sihouette.png|Fliqpy's sihouette when the lightning bolt flashes. S4E5 AVC Fliqpy with a cycle.png|"This tricycle must die!" S4E5 Beforestrike.png|There's one force... S4E5 Already burnt.png|...Fliqpy can't beat... S4E5 Duringstrike.png|...the Force of Nature! S4E5 Roasted.png|The sky clears up as Fliqpy is now burnt to a crisp. Death: Fliqpy S4E5 Poor!.png|Mmmmmm... A barbecued Fliqpy. S4E5 Ashestoashes.png|Ashes to ashes. S4E5 Backintoplace.png|The trike falls back into place. S4E5 The Trike.png|Conclusion: The trike is also a murderer then. S4E5 Some Clouds.png|The weather was reverted to its normal state after Fliqpy's death. S4E5 Cublooksdown.png|Cub looks down at his ride. S4E5 Nowwhat.png|"Now what?" S4E5 Eviltrike.png|"Do we arrest the trike?" S4E5 Cuepop.png|Cue Pop. S4E5 AVC Pop.png|Pop says: "Hey! Way to go!" S4E5 VC Rudy.png|Rudy makes a short cameo in this episode. S4E5 Ahwhattheheck.png|"Ah, what the heck? Let's just go in with him." S4E5 Lumpy, Pop and Disco Bear.png|Disco Bear and Pop together. S4E5 Bikeindoors.png|Cub blocks the TV. S4E5 Doesnotapprove.png|Pop does not approve. S4E5 Bikestaysout.png|"Trike stays out." S4E5 Bikeoutside.png|What he needs is a bike lock. S4E5 Poorbike.png|Cub wants to stay. S4E5 Comealongcub.png|"Come along, son." S4E5 VC Pop and Cub.png|"What did I tell you about riding your trike indoors?" S4E5 Blackout.png|Suddenly, blackout! S4E5 Blackout 2.png|Followed by an ominous light. S4E5 Darkdeath.png|Here's a real reason to be scared of the dark. S4E5 WhathappenedtoDB.png|Disco Bear's screams are heard by Lumpy and Pop. Death: Disco Bear S4E5 Flashlight.png|"Boo!" S4E5 Discoremains.png|Now what happened here? S4E5 Headbowl.png|Disco Bear's afro replaced by chips. S4E5 AVC Lumpy, Pop and Cub.png|Lumpy, Pop, and Cub find the remains of Disco Bear. S4E5 Yuphesdead.png|Cub looks rather indifferent to it. S4E5 Popisscared.png|Pop runs away. S4E5 Investigation.png|Lumpy investigates the crime. Cub watches so he can be a cop when he grows up. S4E5 Basement.png|Pop heads into the basement. S4E5 Poweroff.png|Were those suspicious scratch marks always there? S4E5 Powerfixed.png|Pop fixes the power. S4E5 Goingbackupstairs.png|"Now to go back upstairs and clean up the mess." S4E5 A Vicious Cycle Pop.png|"Huh?" S4E5 Strangebike.png|"How did this get back inside?" S4E5 Falling Down.PNG|No one suspects the trike. S4E5 Pop's Injury.png|This injury reminds me of Giggles' injury in the episode Idol Curiosity. S4E5 Popbeforeelectrocution.png|Pop before his death. S4E5 VC Pop.png|Pop getting electrocuted. Death: Pop S4E5 Headpopsoff.png|Pop's head pops off. S4E5 Headless.png|His headless body continues being zapped. S4E5 Bloodydorito.png|Enjoying that bloody Dorito? S4E5 Brainchips.png|Lumpy thinks eating someone else's brains will increase his intelligence. S4E5 Darkagain.png|The lights go out again. S4E5 Flashlighton.png|You already did that joke, Lumpy. S4E5 Headbike.png|Okay, that's pretty scary. S4E5 Reactiontopopshead.png|Lumpy's scared. S4E5 Closet.png|Lumpy also thinks the closet is a good hiding spot. S4E5 Livingtrike.png|Is it really a possessed tricycle? Perhaps it's Fliqpy's ghost riding it? S4E5 Waytoblowyourcover.png|Lumpy blows his own cover by crunching. S4E5 Found.png|Somehow tricycles can open doors. S4E5 Noramp.png|And do this without the need of ramps. S4E5 Smartthinking.png|Good thinking. S4E5 Butfutile.png|But ultimately futile. S4E5 Bikeattack.png|You cannot stop the Fliqpy trike! S4E5 VC Lumpy.png|This seems familiar... S4E5 Nofacelumpy.png|Fliqpy finally remembered how to kill Lumpy. Death: Lumpy S4E5 Lumpydown.png|Lumpy is down. S4E5 Cycle end.png|A (somewhat) happy ending. Let's hope Cub can care for himself until Pop revives. He can't do a worse job than Pop. S4E5 Eyebell.png|Oh look, Cub's scary bike even has an eyeball for a bell. Category:Image Galleries Category:Episode Galleries